


Her monthly ...

by ScarsLikeVelvet



Series: A Year of Prompts [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Always Female Stiles Stilinski, F/M, Female Health Problems, How Do I Tag, Peter Hale being a good mate, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski, did I miss something?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:07:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28626981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarsLikeVelvet/pseuds/ScarsLikeVelvet
Summary: Being a woman brings its own kind of problems. Usually, they make Stiles a bear to be around. Now she is a wolf this should be better, right? Right?
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: A Year of Prompts [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086053
Comments: 16
Kudos: 166





	Her monthly ...

**Author's Note:**

> Sometime during NaNoWriMo 2020, I had the brilliant idea I should try and write 365 drabbles/short stories in 2021. I already attempted and failed this challenge in 2018, although I managed to write a whopping 334 drabbles, one a day up until NaNoWriMo was finished and I simply felt wrung out. But I'm not one to back away from a writing challenge if I think I can manage it and so I will try again. Wish me luck ^.^
> 
> P.S.: The title is the prompt of the day.

Stiles never had an easy time with her monthly … well her period. Her stomach cramped something awful. So awful she couldn't sit up or walk around. She couldn't decide if she wanted to eat chips, chocolate, or ice cream and her mood always fluctuated between crying and ripping people's heads off. She bled so much, she used Tampax and Always together in the biggest size available. Her period always meant a week of misery for her. The doctors told her there was nothing they could do. She just should stay home, take some Midol and hug a hot water bottle

When Scott had been turned, his asthma had been gone overnight. It was like the bite was a miracle cure.

Stiles had dropped into one of her Adderall-fueled research spirals and found out everything about werewolves she could. 

Erica's turning and the subsequent vanishing of her epilepsy cemented her choice.

She was trying to work up the courage to ask Peter to give her the bite when he was the one to ask her if she wanted the bite.

Stunned she had looked at him before she had breathed out a soft yes. 

Peter's fangs slid into the flesh of her wrist before he cleaned away the blood with gentle licks. 

He took care of her while she turned and it was the start of their relationship. It evolved from their casual research meetings to coffee dates at the diner to going to the cinema and going to dinner at the more exclusive restaurants in town. 

She had been just of her period when Peter turned her, so when it was time for her to start bleeding again Stiles thought she would have an easier time.

She had stayed overnight at Peter's and woke in the middle of the night when cramps from hell woke her. Stiles woke with a whimper of pain and curled up on her side. She lost a little bit of control and her claws slipped out and cut into her hands.

Peter woke up beside her.

»Darling? What is it? Are you alright?«, he mumbled sleepily yet alarmed. 

He took a sniff and smelt blood.

»Peter,« Stiles whimpered piteously. 

»Sweetheart? Are you … are you on your period?«, he asked softly while sitting up.

Stiles moaned in pain and nodded while curling up further.

Peter gently pulled their comforter away and blinked when he saw the blood practically dripping from his lover.

»Shit … are you sure? That looks like …,« he started to say only to feel Stiles' claws at his throat.

Her mood had shifted. Her eyes were glowing like embers in the dark of the room. 

»Less talk … more Midol, ice cream and good … please help me into the shower … hurts and … I need my Tampax and Always,« she growled throatily.

Peter paled and nodded carefully. He slipped off the bed and lifted Stiles up. He did not care if he got coated in blood. It would have been dumb because he didn't care if he was bloody after fights either. 

When he had deposited Stiles in the shower, he searched for Midol before remembering it wouldn't work for her.

»Uhm … is it okay for me to leave for a bit to buy ice cream and … what sizes do you need for your Tampax and Always? I don't think you left any here?«, he asked softly.

»Biggest size … and bring the biggest packaging too. If the bite did not cure this shit I will need it … and tell everyone to stay away. I'm likely to rip them apart,« she answered. Her teeth clenched.

»Okay. I'll be back shortly,« Peter told her and fled the house for the moment.

He made a beeline for the nearest Target and bought what Stiles had told him. He also bought one of those cute plushies filled with millet seeds and dried lavender, various ice creams he knew Stiles enjoyed, and because he had gone through this with his sisters and his nieces he also bought her favorite chocolates and chips. 

Since Midol was not an option anymore, Peter made his way towards Deaton's and asked him for the herbal tea the females in his family had used. 

When he arrived back at the house nearly an hour later the shower was still running.

Peter put the ice cream away and brought the rest of his haul into the living room. He put everything down except the Tampax and Always. He made his way to the bathroom and knocked gently.

»Stiles?«

A soft whimper was his answer. He opened the door and found her curled up in the shower. The water was still piping hot. Peter thanked the gods above because the heat could possibly help with the cramps Stiles seemed to suffer from.

»Let's get you out of the shower, darling,« Peter said softly.

He stripped out of his clothes and gently washed her down with a soft cloth. Afterward, he dried her just as gently and handed over the tampons and pads. He fetched her a fresh pair of pants, soft sleeping pants, and one of his Henley's. 

»Here, sweetheart. When you are ready come to the living room or call for me and I will fetch you,« he told her and left her to take care of the things he had no business to take care of.

While he waited, he set up the steeper with the tea he had brought and made sure the cute Fox plushie he bought was already hot.

When he heard Stiles call out for him, he walked towards the bathroom and carefully lifted Stiles into his arms. Being a good lover he decided to pull her pain while walking and he nearly went down with it. 

»Holy Mother Moon,« he gasped and sat Stiles down on the sofa. He handed over the Fox with a smile and kissed Stiles' brow when she squealed happily before dissolving into tears.

»How, darling? How do you cope with this much pain?«, Peter asked softly, while bringing over a cup of tea.

»Overdosing Midol … mostly,« she admitted and looked for the familiar little packet of pills.

»No Midol?«, she asked him.

Peter sighed. 

»Midol doesn't work on wolves, Stiles,« he explained and stepped back when her claws whipped out.

»Drink your tea, sweety. It's what Talia and the girls drank when their cramping got really bad. Deaton made it for them.«, he continued on.

Stiles blinked and tried the tea. It tasted just as awful as it smelled and she curled around the hot Fox plushie while studying Peter.

»Ice cream, chips or chocolate?«, Peter wanted to know.

Stiles blinked.

»Cuddles. I need cuddles and finally, there is someone willing to give them to me,« she answered.

Peter smiled softly and slipped behind her onto the sofa. He wrapped her in his arms and put his warm hand against her stomach. He couldn't pull all of her pain because men weren't meant for this shit, but he pulled at least some of it, easing Stiles back into sleep between the warmth he and the plush Fox exuded. 

He pulled a blanket from the back of the sofa and just held her. A while later he felt her relax some more because the tea had kicked in.

Happy with the results Peter let himself drift off to sleep. His last thoughts were about how women were total warriors if they kept putting up with this much pain every month for most of their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/polemonium-writes)


End file.
